A Yugioh GX Christmas
by ruthieelz
Summary: It's Christmas time at Duel Academy and Jaden's hosting a Christmas Party. What could go wrong here? Well, everything of course! Jaden/Jesse slight Zane/Atticus. Rated M for Mature.


**I know I shouldn't be doing a new story, but I am. This a Christmas fic, and unlike the one in my Holiday Drabbles(which reminds me, I REALLY need to get back to those), this one will have lots of fluff. There is some yaoi in this one, with only two yaoi couples. Once again, it's a Yugioh GX fic(I've been on a GX kick lately, and I don't know why. I'm blaming Sierrah and all of my other GX obsessed friends on Twitter.)**

**So enjoy. Because Christmas stories are too good to pass up, and well, I need to get back to writing my other GX fanfiction!**

**This story is rated M just to be on the safe side. **

* * *

><p><strong>Title: A Yugioh GX Christmas<strong>

**Rating: M for Mature**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairings: Jaden/Jesse; Zane/Atticus. All other parings are OC and no yaoi.**

**Warnings: The usual language warning.**

**Summary: It's Christmas time at Duel Academy and Jaden's hosting a Christmas Party. What could go wrong here? Well, everything of course!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, even though I wish I did. I also don't own the music I mention in this story either.**

**Now, on to the story.**

* * *

><p>"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" Jaden Yuki sang, as he started to put up decorations around the Obelisk Blue dorm. It was a week until Christmas, and Jaden was throwing a Christmas party.<p>

"Jesse, why aren't you singing with me?" Jaden pouted. "Jaden, relax, would you?" Jesse Anderson replied. "Why should I?"

"Because," Chazz said, walking into the room with his girlfriend, "I could always kick you out. This is my room you are using, you know." Chazz had let them borrow their room for the party. Well, with some convincing from his girlfriend first.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Chazz, Do you have to be mean? It's the holidays. Lighten up a bit, will you?" "He's right, honey. You do need to lighten up. Or else you won't be seeing any action tonight", Chazz's girlfriend, Serena, said.

"Oh come on! No action? But I brought the alcohol", Chazz said, complaining, wihile holding up a case of beer.

"Ooh, you brought booze, hand it over Princeton!" Jaden said, with a huge smile on his face. "Oh great, Jaden's gonna get drunk," Jesse said." "Don't worry, no one's here but us and the rest of the guests, remember?" Jesse face palmed. "What an idiot!"

"Chazz, don't call my boyfriend an idiot," Jaden said, after taking the alcohol from Chazz and setting it up on the table. "My Jesse-Kun isn't an idiot. He's my lover!" Jaden kissed him. Jesse happily kissed him back.

"Jaden's right you know. I'm not an idiot. At least I don't go around flaunting my money off." Jesse said, after pulling away from Jaden. "Whatever, Anderson." Just then, the door opened, and Hassleberry walked in with Syrus. Neither of them had girlfriends, so they both came solo. "Hey guys," Syrus said.

"Great. The shrimp is here", Chazz said. "Chazz! Don't call him a shrimp", Serena said. "I think he's adorable." "SERENA!" "What? It's true."

"Thank you Serena. I appreciate that. At least you're nice to me. Zane's being a bit of a dick lately and I don't know why." Syrus said.

"Maybe it's because Zane's girlfriend broke up with him." Jesse said.

"I don't think Zane has ever had a girlfriend, Jesse. He's never mentioned anyone to me or the rest of the family."

"Maybe he's asexual? Or maybe he's got a secret boyfriend?"

"Knock it off Chazz. I'm pretty sure that Zane isn't gay. Even if he was, that's none of our damn business." Serena said, starting to get angry at her boyfriend.

"Can we stop talking about it now, please?" Syrus asked.

"Fine. Just expect a I told you so when I'm right."

Five hours later, the party was full swing and all of the guests had arrived. Hassleberry decided to leave because Jaden wouldn't stop throwing cookies at him and Jesse had to keep Jaden away from the cookies and anything else Jaden could get his hands on. The music was loud, and they couldn't get in trouble for it, as everyone except for the party guests had gone home for the holidays.

"Chazz, let's dance. I like this song." Serena said. Adam Lambert's _Fever_ was playing, and well, Serena wanted to dance with Chazz.

"How about no? I told you already, I don't dance, Rena." Chazz said.

"Yes you do Chazz. You just don't want to dance with me. So, I've got a better idea." Serena grabbed Chazz by the collar of his shirt, pulled him down and proceeded to make out with her blacknette boyfriend. Chazz decided to pull Serena closer to him, as they continued to make out, which no one but Syrus was watching. Syrus was pissed off at Chazz, because Chazz had guessed correctly about Zane's sexuality. Syrus knew he had no reason to be pissed at Chazz, but with the booze Syrus was drinking, Syrus really didn't care.

_Flashback_

_Two Hours Ago_

_"I wonder why Zane or Atticus hasn't showed up yet, Jaden." Syrus said, looking at the door. Jaden wasn't paying attention; instead he was staring at Jesse's ass. "Jaden, stop staring at Jesse and pay attention to me!" Once again, Syrus was ignored. Syrus gave up on trying to talk to Jaden and instead walked over to Aster Phoenix. _

_"What do you want?" Aster asked, with his voice slurring. "Great. He's already plastered. So much for talking to him." Syrus thought. _

_Just then, there was a loud bang. "What the hell was that?" Jesse asked. The door to Chazz's room opened; and in came Zane and Atticus, who were currently making out with each other. Neither boys had their shirt on, which Jaden noticed and promptly fainted when he saw the two guys. Zane was trying to pull Atticus's jeans off of him, but before that could happen, Syrus walked over to the two boys and pulled them apart. _

_"What the hell, Sy?" Zane asked. _

_"Yeah. What the hell?" Atticus continued._

_"Why didn't you tell me, Zane? I'm your damn brother" Syrus spat._

_"Maybe its because WE WERE PLANNING ON TELLING YOU NOW?" _

_"How long?"_

_"Um..How long has it been, Zaney? 6 months?" Atticus asked Zane._

_"Zaney?" Syrus asked, not amused._

_"Yeah, Atty. 6 months." Zane said, ignoring Syrus. _

_"Don't you dare ignore me, Zane. Is this why you've been a dick lately?" _

_"Well, I'm not answering that. And now that everyone knows about me and Atticus, here's some vodka." Zane said, handing Syrus a huge bottle of vodka. Syrus just stood there in shock, as he watched his older brother and his boyfriend head over to the couch and continue their makeout session._

_End Flashback_

"I really need to get laid." Syrus said to himself, leaving the party unnoticed. Yes, Syrus was drunk. But he didn't care. He needed to leave before he murdered someone.

Meanwhile, over at the snacks table, Jaden was spiking the punch again with the vodka that Zane had brought. Jesse wasn't paying much attention to Jaden; well except when Alexis tried to hit on him, which happened every 20 minutes.

"Jaden, there are some people who's here to see you. And they have really freaky hair." Jesse said.

"Fine. Come with me Jesse." Jesse nodded and took Jaden's hand. They headed towards the front door, where they ignored the moans of Zane, Atticus, Chazz, and Serena, who were having a sex contest with each other to see who moaned the loudest("CHAZZ!" Serena moaned loudly). Jesse and Jaden continued to the front door, where Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Yami and Yugi Moto were standing outside.

"Who are you people?" Jaden asked.

"Come on Jaden, you should remember us. Well, me, Yugi and Yami anyways." Yusei said.

"No, I don't recall ever meeting any of you."

"We beat Paradox, remember?" Yami asked. That seemed to ring a bell in Jaden's head.

"Jay? Do you want to tell me what's going on here? And who are these people?" Jesse asked.

"Oh sorry Jess. Jesse, this is Yusei Fudo and Yami and Yugi Moto.I dueled with them. I don't know who the tall blonde is with Yusei though," Jaden said.

"I'm Jack Atlas. Yusei's boyfriend." Jack said.

"Nice to meet you. Why don't you guys come in. Jesse and I are throwing a Christmas party. Feel free to ignore the four people in there who are probably still having sex." Jack and the rest of the gang walked in the room, where they introduced themselves to the others and proceeded to get drunk.

**The Next Day**

"Ugh. What a party. I may have to throw another one next year. But next year, I'm not going to invite Zane." Jaden said to himself, as he sat up in bed. Jesse was next to him, sleeping. The two had taken over Chazz's bed and had made love to each other for most of the night. Jesse started to stir.

"Morning, koi. Sleep ok?" Jaden asked.

"What time is it, love?" Jesse replied.

Jaden looked at the clock. "11 am. Do you need some coffee?"

"Yeah. I really do. I'll go with you. We need to go see the damage."

"Alright. Let's get dressed and we'll get some coffee." Both Jaden and Jesse got up and got dressed, and walked into the living room. There was food everywhere, including on the floor, and the walls. Chazz and Serena were cuddled up next to each other, as were Zane and Atticus. The rest of the gang had left the party after Jack and the gang threw food at them. Yami, Yugi, Yusei and Jack ended up leaving too, after Chazz and Zane got into a fight with them.

"Jaden, you know what?" Jesse asked.

"What is it Jesse?" Jaden replied.

"This was fun and all, but I'm not looking forward to the cleanup." Jaden nodded.

"But it was worth it, right? Look at it this way, Jesse. You got to spend the night with me, and we're the only ones who probably don't have a hangover."

"True. And this is why I'm glad I got into a relationship with you. I love you Jaden Yuki."

"And I love you, Jesse Anderson." As the two were drinking their coffee, Chazz and Serena walked into the kitchen. Their hair was messed up, and they had their robe on.

"Morning, slackers." Chazz said. Serena hit him. "Ow, babe. What was that for?"

"You said that you'd be nice to them from now on, remember?" Serena reminded him.

"Shit." Chazz didn't say anything else; instead he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Jaden, you sure know how to throw a party!" Serena said.

"I know. That was the most fun I've ever had. I'm planning on throwing a New Year's party." Jaden said smiling.

Chazz and Jesse facepalmed and only had one thought on their mind after hearing that.

_Oh. Shit._

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally. It's done. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


End file.
